


The Quintessential Encylcopedia

by marissadan



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: All of the things, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, random things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissadan/pseuds/marissadan
Summary: A compilation of random oneshots and drabbles that have been collecting dust on my tumblr for forever. Basically every Scorpion thing I've ever written.





	1. Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will be posting all of the things I've written that have just ended up on tumblr. All of the prompts and oneshots and drabbles and all of that mess will end up here. I'm starting from the beginning, so this is basically the first Scorpion thing I ever wrote, all the way back in April of 2015, which shows how old I am in this fandom. I would like to think that I've gotten better as a writer since then, so please be gentle. :)  
> -Ris

“Go away, now.” 

He stood outside the bathroom door of the garage trying to talk some sense into her. He knew at this time of the month he had to tread lightly and hide as many tools she could use to harm him as he could. But he was still Toby and he couldn’t turn off the smartass. 

“Happy as a Harvard trained medical professional and your boyfriend, it is my job to take care of you. I can’t take care of you when you lock yourself in the bathroom.” 

“What goes on with my uterus has nothing to do with you, Doc.”

“Well I am an expert in female anatomy so I disagree.” 

“No you’re a wiseass and you need to leave me alone, now.” 

“Hap, please just open the door. I never give up, you know that. You’re better off just lettting me in so you don’t have to listen to me for several more hours.” 

He could practically hear her roll her eyes. 

She unlocked the door. 

He walked in to find her on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest and her hands pressed to her stomach.

He sat down beside her and handed her a water bottle and 2 Midol pills.

After she took the pills, he stood up and offered her his hand. 

“There’s a couch just outside this door that is more comfortable than the floor.” 

They walked hand in hand and when they reached the couch Happy found a heating pad, a blanket, and her favorite brownies courtesy of Paige. 

She looked up at him and he just smiled back. 

“Lay down.” 

She flopped down on the couch with the least amount of care possible. 

He pulled the blanket over her legs and gently placed the heating pad on her stomach. 

“One more thing. I’ll be right back.” 

He came back seconds later with a shot of vodka. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk so I’ll sleep with you?” 

He laughed.

“Once again, expert in female anatomy. I know that’s not happening right now. So drink and get comfortable.” 

She leaned up and took the shot like a pro and gulped down a brownie in three bites. 

She leaned back and got comfortable again and Toby leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

“I’ll be at my desk if you need me.” 

As he was leaning back up she grabbed his wrist. 

“Nope. Your ass is staying right here.”


	2. A Lesson in Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for the anon prompt: "The paint is supposed to go where?"

“This paint’s supposed to go where?” 

“Walter this isn’t rocket science.” 

Paige was attempting to teach an art class to the rest of the team, and it wasn’t exactly going well.

“I’d be more comfortable if it was.” 

Ralph was surprisingly good at painting, and it reassured Paige that the research she did on the affect of art on the mental health of children and even adults was not in vain. 

Walter was questioning everything. He was actually doubting his own abilities on something, which seemed like an act to Toby. He thought Walter just wanted Paige to spend all of her attention on him. Sylvester was painting, but it was mostly an abstract version of Megan with math symbols for eyes. Happy however was in the corner of the room being unusually quiet. Toby decided not to paint, but to psychoanalyze the paintings of everyone else. 

Happy’s was his favorite. 

Her painting was made up of many different layers. The base coat of the canvas was painted black. She used a dark grey paint to write the words “turn your words into wisdom.” The grey was so dark that you would miss the words if you didn’t look carefully. She had watered down a lighter grey paint that she used a fan brush to splatter across the entire canvas, making the words even harder to see. 

“Ralph I can’t decide what other color to use.” Happy shouted across the room.

Ralph looked at her for a minute, as if studying her to decide what color best fits. 

“Hmm. Dark blue.” 

Happy nodded and started to water down her blue paint to splatter it like she had the light grey. Toby walked over and looked at her painting.

“That’s an interesting phrase you wrote.” 

“I didn’t write it. I read it somewhere once.” 

He shrugged.

“Either way. Its pretty fitting for you.”

She smiled. 

“I used to think wisdom meant never doing anything that could potentially hurt me, but now I think wisdom is just choosing what is worth the risk.” 

He got closer to her, and she met him in the middle. 

“Am I worth the risk?”

“I’m beginning to think so.”


	3. The Spread of Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a post-ep to 2x14 that I'm pretty sure I wrote in five minutes right after the episode ended.

“Truth is, I’m falling for the guy.” Happy whispered.

“Ew.” Ralph drawled, making Toby almost smile on his effort to seem asleep.

Happy was falling for him.

That was all he needed to hear.

He seemed to awaken slowly, but he’d been wide awake for minutes listening in on their conversation.

In his most gravelly voice, he asked Ralph to go get him a refill on his trusty tissue box just so he would leave he and Happy alone.

Happy turned to leave with him when he caught her wrist and pulled her down to his level.

“You’re falling for me.”

She wanted to deny it, she wanted to do anything to put those walls back up, but she couldn’t. He had her cornered, he was using her own words against her. There was no way out, but the sarcasm was hard to fight.

“Yeah, so?”

She smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

“That’s all I’ve been wanting to hear for years, Happy. I thought I was dreaming when I woke up and heard you.”

She just smiled and pushed the hair from his eyes.

“I want to kiss you but as a Harvard trained physician I cannot advocate the spread of disease.”

So he pressed his chapped lips against her cool cheek and left them there until she pulled away.

“Now I have to sanitize my cheek.”

She got up from his lap.

“Go sanitize your lips too.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Not unless you sleep with me.”

She rolled her eyes but lowered herself onto the couch next to him.

He fell asleep with his lips pressed against her forehead and when Happy got sick the next week, no one dared to say anything about how the virus had spread.


	4. Picnic Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt: "Our first date is a picnic on the beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?" from QueenHap on tumblr :)

“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” 

“I am a doctor. And I don’t need romance novels. My mind is a romance novel.” 

Happy rolled her eyes. 

“You love the beach and the stars, so I thought I’d combine the two.” Toby said with a shrug.

She leaned over and gently kissed his lips. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Eat. You burned a lot of calories saving the world today.”

The case they’d had was exhausting and life threatening (as always) and all Happy wanted to do was sleep. 

So that’s exactly what she did. 

After she nibbled at her food, she promptly fell asleep listening to the sound of the waves and Toby’s heartbeat. 

When she woke up she was in her own home, but still in Toby’s arms. 

There’s no place she’d rather be.


	5. Bumps in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt that I'm pretty sure everyone in the entire world has ever done: "I'm pregnant." It also might be the most stupidly cheesy thing I've ever written.

He figured it out before she did. 

All it took was her throwing up once and crying over a movie. 

They had only known for two days, and they’d just gotten back from their first doctor’s appointment when they got a case. 

“Happy isn’t going.” Toby said with unusual force. 

“Excuse me?” Cabe fired back. 

“He said I’m not going.” Happy joined the conversation. 

The team was traveling to Mexico on yet another dangerous mission, except this time there is more at stake. 

“Why wouldn’t you go?” Paige knew something was up. 

Toby looked down at Happy as if to say “You tell them.” 

“I’m not going because I can’t. It’s too risky.” 

She was stalling. She just wasn’t ready to say it out loud. 

Everyone was waiting with baited breath. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

There was a collective gasp followed by painful silence. 

“Someone say something.” It was Happy who spoke first. 

Paige didn’t say anything, instead she wrapped Happy in a hug. 

Moments later, Sylvester did the same to Toby. 

Cabe and Walter just looked at each other, still in silence. 

“Congratulations.” Paige was too excited. She’d had baby fever since Ralph started his simultaneous college and elementary school classes. 

“Yeah, uh, congratulations.” Walter replied slowly. 

“Thank you.” Toby said, looking at Happy. 

She smiled back. 

“Yeah, thanks. You guys have to go, we’ll talk later.” 

So after everyone got a chance to awkwardly hug everyone else, the team began to prepare to leave. 

“Take your vitamins, make sure you eat at least every three to four hours, we should be back by tonight, but if we’re not, make sure you get a lot of rest.” 

Toby was in full-on doctor mode. 

“Doc, I’ll be fine. Go.” 

He kissed her lips gently and started to walk away. 

“Toby, be careful. You have a kid to come home to.” 

He smiled back at her. 

“I love you, Happy.” 

“I love you too.”


	6. More Than Gambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a post-ep to 2x18 that deals with addiction so if that triggers you at all, be careful. :)

“I need your help.”

Happy always did get straight to the point, and Patrick knew to expect it.

“Anything.”

She took a deep breath.

“How did you stop drinking?”

He was shocked into silence. He never wanted his daughter to think of him like that. He’d just gotten her back, he didn’t want to lose her again.

“I don’t know, Happy. I just wanted to do it, so I did.”

She shook her head.

“It can’t be that easy. It can’t just happen like that.”

“No, it’s not easy. Some days you’ll feel like you never want to do anything but drink. Some days it isn’t worth it, but in the end it is. You just have to find a reason that makes it worth the pain. Happy, why are you asking me this?” He was looking at her with immense concern.

“Toby’s a gambling addict, and I can’t stand to see him hurt. He told me he would stop, and I want more than anything to believe that’s possible, but it just doesn’t seem like it’s as easy as wanting to stop.” She was almost in tears again.

“He’s a smart kid. He knows what’s good for him. You just have to be there on those bad days. You have to keep him accountable. Keep him on track.”

She nodded her head, taking it all in.

“I don’t think I can lose him.”

He grabbed her hands gently.

“You won’t lose him. You’ve lost enough, and Toby knows that. He won’t do this to you.”

“How can you be sure?” Her voice cracked.

“I trust him. You didn’t see him when you were in that submarine, Happy. He would have done anything for you. He still would.”

She looked away from him. Even after all these years, she still wouldn’t let her father see her cry.

“Is there anything he loves more than gambling?” He asked tentatively.

That gave Happy an idea.

“Me.”

She raced over to his apartment.

She needed to see him now.

She used her key to open the door and found him reading two books and watching TV.

He didn’t notice her presence until she knocked the books out of his hands.

“I thought you went home?” He looked up at her through his lashes.

“Let me talk.”

He sat up on the couch.

“I talked to my dad.”

His eyebrows hitched up.

“He told me that to overcome an addiction you have to love something more than your vice. You have to become addicted to something else, something healthier.”

“Where are you going with this?” He asked.

“I figured it out. You don’t need to change, you just need to shift your behavior to another addiction.”

He stayed silent.

“There’s only one thing you love more than gambling.”

He’s still silently staring at her, wondering where this is going.

“Me.”

“So that’s how we fix this.”

Silence.

“God you’re so stupid. Listen to me. You’re gambling addiction has to stop. You can’t do that on your own. People don’t change. Addicts stay addicts. So as of right now you’re addicted to me, and only me.”

He was baffled, but eventually found his words.

“I’ve always been addicted to you. I still gamble.” He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes.

“Yes, but I’ve been standing in your way. I haven’t been there for you when you needed me. Now I will be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Anytime you want to gamble, even the slightest bit, come to me. You have a key to my apartment and I have one to yours, I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night, you want to gamble and your ass better end up in bed next to me. Understand?”

He’d never nodded so fast before.

She climbed down into his lap and tucked herself under his chin.

“I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it. I’d do anything for you, Happy.”

“You better.”

She felt his laugh rumble through her.

“I love you. More than anything.”

“Even gambling?” She said with a small voice.

He kissed her forehead lightly.

“Even gambling.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt "How did you know?"

“How did you know?”

Happy instinctively played with her brand new silver chain that was dangling around her neck and nestling safely under her shirt.

Paige smiled.

“There’s still a lot I don’t know. What I do know is that you rarely wear necklaces, and I’ve never seen you tuck one into your shirt. Whatever is on the end of that chain is important to you, but it’s not something you want to share.”

Happy looked unimpressed, but it was only an act.

“You’ve been around Toby too long. You’re reading too much into this. It’s just a chain.” Happy shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Really? Then let me see what’s on it.” Paige crossed her arms across her chest.

Happy quickly ran a list of possible ways to get out of this.

There wasn’t one.

So, she sighed and pulled the chain from her shirt. In a show of dramatics, she dropped the necklace and it fell lightly against the fabric covering her chest.

“Is that a-” Paige started to ask, but Happy just nodded.

“No way.” She started again, and Happy nodded.

“Really?” Happy nodded once again, this time more impatiently.

Then Paige squealed.

It was a horrible sound that made Happy wince and the rest of the team run over to where the two women were standing.

“Paige? Are you okay?” Walter was frantic.

She was still giddy, but she managed to speak.

“It’s not my news to tell.” She looked at Happy expectedly.

Happy in turn looked at Toby.

Toby took the hint and, knowing Happy preferred actions to words, he gently moved her hair over her shoulder and unhooked the necklace.

He made a dramatic showing of placing the ring on Happy’s left hand.

Even Walter got the hint.


	8. Little Boy Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the prompt from Rose "The whole team is busy, so Happy and Toby have to fill in and go on a field trip with Ralph." It was also posted a year ago, and then a similar thing happened on the show so it's sort of a favorite of mine now :)

“I’m staying here to take care of Paige.” Walter shook his head as he spoke.

Everyone else looked at each other.

Mr. No Feelings hasn’t left Paige’s side since she came into the garage sick this morning.

Toby wasn’t going to argue that the doctor of the group should stay back to take care of the sick person, he knew Walter needed the peace of mind that being physically there for Paige would bring.

“Well someone has to go.” Paige mumbled almost inaudibly.

If Walter was insisting on staying, and Cabe was in a Homeland meeting, that just left Happy, Toby, and Sylvester.

“Ralph? Who would you rather have go with you?” Paige, always the mediator, asked her son.

The young genius looked at his three choices.

He cared about them all, it wasn’t really an emotional choice, it was a logical one.

“Where is this field trip anyway?” Toby asked.

The team had only been informed that Paige needed a replacement to chaperone Ralph and his class on a field trip. They didn’t know where.

Ralph looked directly at Happy.

“We’re going to the Peterson Automotive Museum.”

Happy’s eyes lit up, but she remained quiet.

“Aunt Happy? Can you go with me?” Ralph looked at her like she would actually say no.

Toby smiled down at Happy. He knew as soon as Ralph pulled the “aunt” card she was done for.

“Of course, kid.” She smiled.

“You know the rules, Ralph.” Toby smirked. Everyone else was sharing confused looks.

“What rules?” Walter asked.

“Where Happy goes, Toby goes.” Ralph recited like he was reading from a textbook. 

“Can we just go?” Happy said with a hidden smile and a roll of her eyes.

They all climbed into Happy’s truck and headed towards Ralph’s school.

Ralph joined his class on the bus, and Happy and Toby followed.

“Are you excited?” Toby was leaning against his window, shamelessly staring at Happy.

“Maybe a little.” She admitted with a sheepish smile.

When they arrived in the newly renovated museum, they split up into teams of two adults and five kids.

They had a scavenger hunt like quiz to fill out as they walked around the museum and every stop had a part to a model car they were to build at the end of their tour.

Ralph had taken the role of leader of his group. Happy and Toby were purely there for their own amusement. Happy was in mechanical heaven, and Toby was in love with how happy she looked.

They walked around the museum at a speedy pace, Ralph’s competitive nature prodding him to be the first one with his model car assembled.

They had all the parts, and the frame was built, but they were stuck. Happy was waltzing around the room looking at the photography of the most amazing cars she’d ever seen and letting the kids figure out the model themselves.

“Aunt Happy?” A small voice asked.

“What’s up, buddy?” She strode over to where they were standing.

“We have the frame done, and the seats put in, we just have to finish under the hood.” He had the last several pieces in his hands.

“Ok, kids, come over here.” Happy looked around at each of the small faces that make up her team for the day.

The children looked up at her expectantly and she shifted the front of the car around to face them.

“Have any of you looked under the hood of a car before?” Happy asked.

A chorus of “I have”s followed.

“Good, so, what’s the biggest part under the hood that you remember?” She looked at Ralph, silently telling him to let someone else answer.

“The engine?” A girl with long blonde pigtails answered.

“Right, the engine. Does anyone remember where the engine goes?” Happy looked around, and when no one answered, Ralph spoke.

“Right in the middle?” He placed the engine looking piece in the middle of the car’s hood.

“Good job, Ralph. How many pieces do we have left?” Ralph instantly counted the pieces in his hands and surveyed the area to make sure he had them all.

“Four.”

“The rest are just small pieces, since the engine took up most of the space. Where do you think they go?”

“Logic dictates that there should be two pieces on each side.” Ralph stated with a nod.

“Does anyone think they know where a piece goes?” Happy asked.

“Ralph, can I have the battery?” A shorter boy asked timidly.

Ralph handed it over and the boy placed the battery exactly in the right spot.

“Good job. Three pieces left. Who else wants to try?” Happy looked at the three kids who had yet to put in a piece.

A confident girl took the fuse box and put it right in it’s correct spot in the corner. Then another girl slipped the coolant tank into it’s rightful spot. Then a shy boy slipped the final piece in.

Ralph called his teacher over and they were declared as the first team finished. Everyone got a high five and Happy even got a hug from Ralph.

Toby had observed the entire exchange.

Happy separated herself from the kids as they started to bask in their victory, and walked back to where Toby was standing.

“Who knew you were so good with kids?” He asked, pride seeping into his voice. 

She shrugged.

“Simple mechanics.”

“You taught a group of kids how to build a model car. You didn’t just do it for them, you led them to figure it out on their own. You’re such a good teacher. I’m really proud of you, Hap.”

She smiled up at him.

“Thank you. I didn’t think I’d enjoy this as much as I did.” She admitted honestly.

“You did great, I don’t even know why I’m here.” He laughed lightly.

“To observe, like always.” She lightly bumped her arm into his.

“All I observed was you molding young minds and Ralph making friends. He’s really not bad at socializing with other kids.” Toby gestured to the gaggle of children laughing together in front of them.

Happy grabbed his hand and walked over to the kids.

“Thanks for helping us, Happy.” Ralph said.

“How do you know all that stuff?” The girl with the pigtails asked.

“Because she’s a genius.” Toby answered for her.

They all looked at her with wide eyes.

“Can you build a real engine like we built the model?” One of the boys asked in awe.

“Of course she can. She has this cool motorcycle she built and she helped Walter and I with the mechanics on the rocket.” Ralph spoke, as wide eyed as his classmates were.

It seemed like they all started talking at once after that. They only picked up pieces of the conversation.

“You built a rocket?”

“That’s so cool.”

“I wish I was a genius.”

“My aunt’s not as cool as yours.”

Then once they stopped talking over each other, Happy heard the phrase that meant more to her than she thought a child’s words could.

“Happy, I want to be like you when I grow up.”

It was one of the girls who said it, but everyone agreed.

The teacher ushered everyone back to the bus before Happy could speak again.

They entered the garage and found Paige’s head resting on Walter’s leg and his hands flirting through her hair. She looked much better than when they left.

“How was the field trip?” She asked in her still hoarse voice.

“Happy has a fan club now.” Toby answered and Happy rolled her eyes.

“Aunt Happy showed us how to build the model car and everyone said I had the coolest aunt ever and that being a genius is awesome.” Ralph was smiling from ear to ear.

Paige was beaming. She couldn’t thank Happy and Toby enough for giving Ralph such an amazing memory.

“Did you tell Aunt Happy and Uncle Toby thank you for taking you today?” Paige asked.

Ralph looked at each of them before nodding.

“Thank you guys.”

“Anytime buddy.” Toby said and Happy just ruffled his hair.

Happy and Toby drove in silence to his apartment, and they’d been watching TV for almost half an hour when he spoke.

“Can I ask you something?”

She leaned up from where she was laying half on top of him on the couch to look him in the eye.

“Shoot.”

“Do you think you’ll ever want kids?”

She tensed up for half a second before composing herself. 

“I like the idea of having kids, I just don’t want to screw them up.” She leaned back down onto his chest so she didn’t have to see his reaction.

“You wouldn’t screw them up, Happy.”

She took a deep breath.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. I saw you with those kids today, it was instinctive. You made them all see how great being smart is. You spent one day with those kids and now they’re going to treat Ralph like he’s the prom king, if elementary schools had prom kings.”

“That was Ralph, he’s already a great kid, I just helped the other kids see him for who he really is. I just don’t know that I could raise a kid like Ralph. I don’t think I could raise a kid at all.”

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet her eyes.

“You can do anything. You heard that little girl today, she wants to be just like you. Don’t you ever want a little girl that actually does grow up to be as strong and beautiful and intelligent as you?”

“Of course I want my own kids, I just don’t want them to go through what I did growing up, or go through what any of us went through.” She shook her head, as if to shake the bad memories away.

“They won’t. They’d have SuperWoman for a mother.” He was as serious as he could be.

His hands found her cheeks.

“I guess they’d have a pretty cool dad too.” She said, looking up at him and winding her arms around his neck.

“Oh yeah? Who would that be?” She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm.

“Just the smartest idiot I know.” He kissed her forehead as she spoke.

They were silent for a while until she spoke again.

“What about you?” She leaned closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“What about me?”

“Do you want kids?”

“You’re going to think I’m stupid.” He kissed her collarbone.

“Why?” She said, pulling back to look at him.

“Because I didn’t want kids until I met you. I never wanted them until I imagined them with my eyes and your hair, or my charm and your strength.”

“My attitude and your intuition.” She added in a whisper.

He nodded lightly.

“Especially after today, seeing you teaching those kids was probably one of the greatest moments of my life. I never wanted the white picket fence until I fell in love with you.”

“You might get your white picket fence. Someday.” The last part was whispered into his neck.

“I love you so much, Happy.” He leaned down to kiss her properly.

She smiled against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

He pressed their foreheads together.

“Someday?” He asked.

“Someday.”


	9. One Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most personal things I've ever written, and I took something that happened to me and made it happen to Toby. I wrote this a long time ago to release some pent up emotion, and now it's here. This is pretty dark, so read at your own risk.

She plopped herself down on the couch next to him.

“Talk to me.”

He’d been acting strange all day. He had been speaking in bare bones sentences from the moment they woke up, and he’d been overly clingy, acting like a lost puppy.  
They had the day off, and she was glad. She didn’t think he could handle saving the world today.

Frankly, she was worried.

He looked up at her from the book he was reading.

“What?” He asked as his eyes refocused.

“You’ve been acting strange all day, talk to me.” She reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his.

He took a deep breath.

Rationally, he knew he could trust her with anything, but this was something he’s never spoken to anyone about.

“Today is my sister’s birthday.” He released a shaky breath.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me you have a sister?” She wasn’t angry, which surprised him slightly. Really, it was just the fact that she was too worried about him to be angry, and she knew he probably had a good reason.

“I don’t have a sister. I had a sister.”

All he heard was her small gasp.

“Toby.” She whispered, like she wanted to apologize, but she had lost someone too, and she knew apologies aren’t necessary.

She took another deep breath.

“What happened?” She asked the question quietly, like it would upset him.

“She was stillborn. Died three days after her due date. Her umbilical cord strangled her.” He spoke clinically, without emotion.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Happy really had no room to be asking that question, but she did it anyway.

“I never felt the need to. It seemed better to keep it to myself.” He shrugged.

“How old were you?” She pressed on with the questions.

She wasn’t used to being the one to comfort him, but she had to try.

“I was two, almost three. I shouldn’t remember, but I do. They never let me see her, or hold her. I don’t see why they would, but it would have meant a lot to me. I regret a lot of things, but never looking at my sister with my own eyes is my biggest regret.”  
He was starting to tear up.

“That’s not your fault, Toby. You have to know that.” She squeezed his hand.

“I know it’s not. It’s not my parents’ fault either. I just hate that I was so young, I hate that my parents never recovered, most of all, I hate that I got to live and she didn’t.”  
Then he broke down, covering his face with his hands, his fingers pressing too hard into his cheeks.

She climbed into his lap, prying his hands away and pulling his head onto her shoulder.

She gently grabbed at his cheeks and pulled them up to her eye level.

“I’ve always tried to fight to make something out of myself for her. She didn’t have the chance to even breathe, so I’ve always tried to live enough for both of us. She was my baby sister, I was supposed to be able to protect her.” The tears were streaming down his cheeks faster than Happy could wipe them away.

She pressed her palms more firmly against his cheeks.

“I know what it’s like to love and miss someone you never got to meet. I know what it means to have a hole in your heart where a family member should be, to imagine how vastly different your life would be if that person got to live. I’d take that pain away from you in a heartbeat if I could.” She was tearing up now, too.

He leaned forward to press their foreheads together.

“I should have told you before, you of all people know what it’s like, I just couldn’t.”

She nodded imperceptibly, he only noticed because of the lack of distance between them.

“I want to show you something.” He whispered. She nodded again and he gently got up, placing her back on the couch.

He padded down the hall and came back seconds later with a picture in his hands. He pulled Happy back into his lap and handed her the worn photo.

“This is the only picture any of us have of her.”

Happy ran her thumb over the torn edges as she gazed at a baby.

Her hands were crossed over her chest and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful except for the bruises dotting her arms and the deep purple underneath her eyes.

“She was beautiful.” She whispered.

Her head was tucked under Toby’s chin and she started to feel tears dampen her hair.

Then to her immense surprise, Toby chuckled.

“Want to know the ironic part?”

Happy didn’t respond verbally, she just turned on his lap to look into his eyes.

“Her name was Megan.”

Happy was stunned.

“That’s why I took Walter’s sister dying so hard. It felt like my Megan was dying all over again. I knew exactly how Walter felt, I couldn’t save my sister either. I didn’t even get the chance.” He shook his head as more tears fell.

She rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks, doing anything she could to ease his grief.

“It’s been so long, Happy. I should be able to move on, I shouldn’t be depressed on June 13th every year, but I just can’t forget her. I know nothing about her, hell I don’t even know what color her eyes were, but I just imagine all these different things she could have been. She could have been good at math or she could have been a dancer or she could have been a troublemaker, she could have been my best friend, but she didn’t get to be anything. I would give anything to just have been able to talk to her, to have one memory to go on.”

Happy knew exactly what he meant. 

In her case, if she wanted to know something about her mom, she could just ask her dad. If she wanted to relive a fond memory, she could. Toby had no one to ask about Megan because Megan didn’t get to live at all.

Happy didn’t know what to say.

“The only memory I do have is her funeral. A tiny white casket holding my sister. People crying. Flowers. There’s even a picture of me somewhere standing beside her grave playing with all the flowers.” His voice trailed off as he replayed the memory.

“We both know how it feels to only hear one heartbeat in a hospital delivery room instead of two, but we found something that makes it easier to ignore the pain. We found each other. We’re both broken, but you help fix me and I hope I help fix you. You’re my something good.”

She tried to give him a small smile through the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“You’ve helped fix my broken pieces in more ways than you know, Happy. I love you so much.” He leaned forward and connected their foreheads again.

They stayed silent for a while.

“I’ve always wanted to be able to do something for her, you know? Something to remember her by.” He was barely whispering, but they were so close she could feel his breath fan her face.

“I’ve always wanted to do the same for my mom.”

Then she got an idea.

“Can I ask you something, Doc?” She spoke tentatively.

“Of course.” He leaned back some to look in her eyes.

“Even though you know what it’s like to only hear one heartbeat in a delivery room, do you still want kids of your own?” She broke their eye contact, almost afraid of his reaction.  
She’d also pondered the question, she’d been thinking about it extensively for years.

He nodded.

“I think about it a lot. From both perspectives. In that situation, I could either lose you, because let’s be real, the only person I’m having kids with is you, or I could lose my child. But on the flip side, I could get to keep both of you and live happily ever after. It’s a huge risk, and it scares the hell out of me, but I think I’d be willing to take it if you were.”   
She smiled at him.

“I think when the time comes, that’s the opportunity we’ve both been waiting for.”

He looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“If we ever have a daughter, we name her after your sister and my mom. That way they can never be forgotten.”

His eyes lit up.

“Megan Grace.” He whispered.

“I love you.” She said just before he kissed her like his life depended on it.

“I love you, too.” He said in between kisses.

-

Toby held his newborn baby girl as close as he could. Happy had just now given her up, she’d been hogging her ever since she was born less than seven hours ago. She deserved it though, he wasn’t the one that was in labor for nineteen hours. Megan Grace Curtis was a healthy baby, and the most beautiful thing Toby had ever seen. He’d never felt so lucky. His wife and daughter were fine, both of their hearts beating steadily. He pressed a light kiss to his daughter’s nose.

“Happy birthday, Megan.” He whispered lightly.

Then he realized, this is the first time in his life he’s been happy on June 13th.


	10. March Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing I wrote during the NCAA tournament last year for some reason. I guess I was just bored.

“Yes!” Toby jumped off the table, pumping his arms in the air.

“Will you shut up? Please?” Happy walked by and pushed him back into the table.

“This is a very important game.” He pulled out his phone, checking the stats.

“Why is this one so important?” Paige asked from across the room.

Happy rolled her eyes but answered the question for him.

“He hates Yale, and he picked Duke to win it all.”

“Didn’t Duke win last year? No one wins two years in a row.” Paige, who was currently winning the Scorpion March Madness Pool, spoke.

“Duke did in 1991 and 1992. That’s why he picked them.” Sylvester piped up.

“I still don’t know why you’re doing this.” Walter said with a disapproving shake of his head.

“It’s a rush. Also, I wanted to see how your brackets would turn out. It’s an experiment really.”

“How so?” Walter was intrigued as soon as he used that word.

“I knew Sylvester’s would be based purely on statistics, Paige’s on past experience, Happy’s on instinct and mine on a combination of them all.”

“What about mine?” Walter looked at him incredulously.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d do. I just knew you’d have a method that makes no sense to anyone else. So, please enlighten us. How did you fill out your bracket?” Toby crossed his arms.

“I worked backwards. I took the 64 teams, and picked the one I thought had the best chance to win, then filled out the rest of the bracket.”

“See? That makes no sense. How exactly did you choose your winner?” Toby was genuinely curious.

“I used the number of coaches’ wins, number of seniors, performance in conference tournaments, freshman recruiting numbers, and patterns in the ranking systems.” Walter shrugged like it was commonplace to put that much effort into a bracket.

“So who’d you pick?” Paige asked.

“The University of North Carolina Tar Heels.”

Happy and Paige rolled their eyes.

“Walter and Toby picking the two teams in the greatest rivalry in college basketball, what a shock.” Happy said, once again rolling her eyes.

“They’re a number one, They’ve won championships before, they have several seniors that have done well in their careers, they won their conference tournament, and from what I’ve heard they play basketball all the time, even when they should be attending class.”

Paige laughed.

Then the game came back on.

Toby tensed as Yale was starting to mount a comeback.

“If they blow this 23 point lead someone is going to die.” Toby growled.

Everyone seemed to go back to their work once Duke took control again.

Only Paige, Happy and Toby were left standing in front of the TV.

“Come on! Beat those pretentious jerks into the ground.”

“Being a pretentious jerk must be a requirement to get into an Ivy League school.” Happy said with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Was all Toby said before he turned his attention back to the game.

“I hope Yale wins.” Happy said, looking away from the TV to stare at Toby.

“That’s odd considering you slept in a Harvard t-shirt last night.” Toby fired back, his eyebrows quirking up.

Paige walked away, not wanting to hear the rest of that conversation.

Happy just rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

For the rest of the hour, Toby yelled, jumped, and resisted the urge to throw something when the referees made a bad call.

“Ok, all is right in the world.” He yelled across the garage.

“Why?” Walter asked.

“Yale lost.” Toby was beaming.

Happy wanted to make a quip about how they at least made the tournament but she knew Toby would again point out her attachment to his Harvard shirt.

“Everyone stop working and come watch the game. Walter’s Tar Heels play next.” Toby said, pulling Happy by the hand toward the TV.

So they sat in front of the TV with pizza and over analyzed, over thought, and made fun of the first full basketball game most of them had ever watched.

Maybe sports weren’t their thing, but the competition their brackets brought was enough to keep them interested and firing insults back and forth at each other.

Watching the tournament may not be the way they intended to spend their time, but no one was complaining.

They do everything as a team, even watching basketball.


	11. Losing Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite things I've ever written. It's inspired by my writer's block battling method and a random Abilify commercial.

“Do you know how disgusting that floor is?” Sylvester spoke as he walked into the room behind Happy.

Happy murmured something about everything going to hell when she leaves for fifteen minutes.

Sylvester walked to his desk while Happy stopped in front of the grown man sprawled out on the garage floor.

He shifted and his hand hooked around her ankle.

“Hey, bunny.” He said, extending his other arm toward her.

“Why are you on the floor?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“I’m thinking.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Thinking about what?” She tried to shake her foot from his grasp but his hold only tightened.

“There was a study published on a side effect of Abilify and I’m pondering its validity.” He was back to staring at the ceiling and drumming patterns on the toe of her boot.

“Why do the possible side effects of an antipsychotic concern you?” His eyebrows shifted up at her words.

“How did you know Abilify is an antipsychotic?” He asked.

She shrugged with a smile on her lips.

“This psychiatrist I live with babbles a lot.” He smiled from ear to ear and turned his attention back to the ceiling.

“That doesn’t explain why you listen.” He smirked up at her.

“Seriously, what’s the side effect?” She was legitimately curious.

He turned to look in her eyes.

“Gambling addiction.”

Her eyes went wide.

“That’s why it concerns you.”

He nodded.

“You can’t think in a chair?” She was fighting off a smile.

“I’m watching the ceiling fan turn. My desk has too many distractions, and I was hoping that the change of scenery would help me focus.” He shrugged.

“What’s distracting about your desk?”

“Old case files, the internet, books, a picture of you-” He rambled on.

“You can’t focus because there’s a picture of me on your desk?” Happy was trying not to laugh.

“Partially. I look at the picture, then I realize that it’s dumb to look at a picture when the real thing is right across the room. So then I look over at you and watch you work and never focus on anything else again.” He shrugged again like it was no big deal.

Happy rolled her eyes.

“So you can’t think straight because of me, and we save the world together all the time?” Her tone was questioning, but playful.

“That’s when something important or dangerous is happening. If it’s not life or death, my brain only focuses on you.”

Happy nodded.

Then her stomach grumbled and she was reminded of why she left the garage in the first place.

“Go focus on food.” She gestured to where the rest of the team was already eating.

“But then I’d have to move.” He was practically whining.

“Seriously, babe, get off the floor.” She said and he froze.

“Did you just call me babe?” His crooked grin was beginning to widen.

“Don’t make it weird.” She smiled and extended a hand to him.

He grasped her hand and stood up, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he practically ran to the food.

When everyone had eaten dinner and gone home, Toby turned to his desk.

It was totally empty, except for the tiny woman sitting cross legged across the top.

“Where’s all my stuff?” His eyes were wide and he was grinning like a fool.

“I took care of your distractions.” She smiled, and it was that wicked grin that knocked him to the floor.

“Except for one.” He was slowly walking towards her.

“I left that one for you to take care of.” Her grin grew wider and she leaned forward toward him.

He took the last step, effectively closing the distance between them and pressing his hands to her cheeks.

His kissed her softly and slowly until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The memory of what happened on his desk was burned into his brain, and Toby spent a lot more time on the floor after that.


	12. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the beloved fake relationship AU, except it's totally not. I love this one, and I think it's currently my most popular oneshot?

“Are you guys together?” Parsons, their suspect, asked with a smirk.

They were sitting at a bar, and Happy was cloning his cell phone.

They probably would have been better off letting Happy flirt her way through this endeavor alone, as she was exactly Parsons’ type, but Toby insisted on going along.

He and Happy were a team. He wasn’t sending her in alone.

Toby had already decided that he hated him. Point blank, he was a murderer. Besides that horrific tidbit that can’t be ignored, there was the fact that he was a complete, arrogant asshole.

A complete arrogant asshole that was currently flirting with Happy.

“No. We’re just friends.” Happy replied, looking over at Toby.

Hearing her say that hurt more than it should have.

“Best friends.” He emphasized. If “friends” was all he got, he was going to add the “best” part.

“Seriously?” Parsons asked.

Happy and Toby looked at each other and nodded.

“You’ve never dated?” Parsons was fishing, trying to get them to admit something they didn’t want to.

“We tried that once. Didn’t work out. We’re better just being best friends.” Toby said with a shrug.

“I don’t really believe in the whole ‘falling in love with your best friend’ thing.” Happy added.

Parsons rolled his eyes.

“He’s not even my type.” Now she was just trying to get on Toby’s nerves.

“Oh, really?” Parsons was enjoying this way too much.

“He’d have to have a few more degrees and a much higher IQ.” Happy said with a smile.

“That’s a load of crap.” He gestured to Happy.

“You seem just like the kind of girl who settles down and marries a doctor.” He said sarcastically, and that’s where Toby almost loses his cool.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Parsons wasn’t giving up on this.

Happy froze for a second. If Toby’s puppy eyes were what blew their cover, she was going to be pissed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Toby said, as calmly as possible.

Just then, Walter’s voiced echoed through their coms.

“Cloning is done. We’re searching for what we need. Cabe has backup right outside, you just have to keep him occupied for two more minutes, tops.”

“Copy that.” Toby whispered.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Normally, I’d be flirting with her, but it’s easy to see that there’s nothing I can do that’ll make her take those pretty eyes off of you.”  
Happy rolled her eyes and Toby scoffed.

This guy would kill people without a second thought but he drew the line at flirting with women who were in love with other people?

“We got what we need. Cabe, move in. We got him guys.”

Suddenly Cabe and his backup stormed in, and Parsons was arrested.

“Can I put my wedding ring back on now?” Toby asked.

“Yes.” Paige said with a laugh.

Toby pulled his wedding ring out of his pocket and put it back on his left hand.

“You brought your ring with you?” Happy asked.

“You didn’t?” He said, hands on his hips.

“Of course I did.” She said, pulling her engagement ring and wedding band out of the pocket of her leather jacket and slipping them onto her ring finger.

“I’m glad that’s over.” Toby huffed.

“Why? You’re not a fan of playing my best friend?” Happy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“No, I’m not a fan of sending my wife to flirt with a murderer.” Happy rolled her eyes again.

“I didn’t have to flirt. I thought I would, but your puppy dog eyes solved that problem for us.”

“I do not have puppy dog eyes.” Toby said indignantly.

“Yeah, you do. But apparently so do I.” Happy shrugged.

“I guess we’re not the best at acting like we’re just friends.” Toby said as he took her hand and started playing with her wedding ring.

“I think we passed ‘just friends’ a long time ago.” She said, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“No matter what, you’ll always be my best friend, Hap.”

She smiled.

“I’m not even looking at you and I know you’re giving me the puppy dog eyes.”

“You love the puppy dog eyes.”

“Best friends don’t look at each other like that.”

He reached over and took her hand.

“We’re a lot more than best friends.”


	13. Uncle Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides Best Friends Forever, this one is my favorite. It came about because someone made a post about how if Happy and Toby ever had a kid, they would call Walter Uncle Wally.

Happy walked through the door with Toby right behind her, only to be almost knocked onto the floor by a small but powerful little girl.

“Sorry, Mommy.” She kept on running.

“What are you doing, princess?” Toby asked.

“No time to talk.” She replied, her black converses pounding into the floor as she continued running.

“Where’s Walter?” Happy asked. She was trying to not let herself be angered by the fact that her daughter was running around the garage unsupervised while Walter was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s on the couch.”

Giving up talking to their child and instead going for the adult who was supposed to be in charge here, Happy and Toby walked over to the couch only to double over laughing.

Happy laughed so hard she had to look away, and Toby fell into the chair next to the couch.

“What is so funny?” Walter was baffled for a second, then he remembered.

He let a six year old do his makeup.

She was surprisingly good at it, he had perfectly winged purple eyeliner and matching purple eye shadow. Blush tinted his cheeks and red lipstick finished off the look.

He looked like a very put together clown.

“Oh my god, Walter.” Was all Toby could say.

“Why exactly did you let her do your makeup?” Happy stopped laughing long enough to speak.

Walter rolled his eyes.

“I wanted her help with an experiment. So, she said that she would help if I let her do my makeup. She’s very stubborn.”

Toby and Happy both rolled their eyes.

“Since when do you need a six year old’s help with an experiment?” Toby asked.

“She is the experiment.” Walter’s eyes lit up.

“Excuse me?” Happy asked, crossing her arms.

“Since she is a merge of your genetics, I wanted to see if she was a merge of your areas of expertise.” Walter explained.

Happy and Toby just looked at each other.

“How exactly did you plan on doing that?” Toby asked, trying to convey to Walter that he needs to tread lightly.

“Grace? Come here for a minute.” Walter called across the garage.

“I’m working.” Was all Grace said.

Then seconds later, before Walter was able to speak again, they heard Grace gasp.

“I found it.” Her eyes lit up and she dove back down to finish the job.

Ten seconds later she reappeared.

“Done.”

She walked over to her parents and Walter carrying a box.

“24 minutes and 18 seconds. That’s very impressive.” Walter said.

“What did you do?” Happy asked, looking down at Grace.

“Walter told me that he hid a bomb somewhere in the garage. I had to find it and defuse it, and I did, in 24 minutes and 18 seconds.”

“You made my daughter defuse a bomb?” Happy said slowly.

“It’s fake. Nothing but a sound effect would have happened if she hadn’t diffused it.” Walter said nonchalantly.

Happy rolled her eyes.

Fake or not, “let’s defuse a bomb” is not a game to play with a six year old.

Then Toby took control of the situation.

He took the box from Grace’s hands and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

“So Walter wanted you to find the bomb. How exactly did you find it?”

Grace looked around at the three adults in the room.

“I interrogated him.” She shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Before I even asked him anything, I noticed his eyes were shifting to the right, so I knew it was somewhere in that direction. I knew he would put it somewhere I could find it, so that takes away all the hiding spots up high. Then I thought of all the best places to hide stuff in the garage. I asked him if the bomb was in one of Daddy’s back-up hat hiding spots. He said no, but Uncle Wally is a bad liar.” Grace said with a smile.

“You could tell he was lying?” Toby asked.

“Of course I could. He blinked too much and his hands were fidgety.” Grace shrugged.

“Then what?” Happy asked.

“Since I knew the bomb was in a place Daddy keeps a back-up hat and it was to the right side of Walter’s view, that left me with three places, in the Proton Arnold game, in the camper, or underneath the table in the kitchen. So, I looked in each place and found the bomb underneath the kitchen table.”

“What did you do once you found it?” Toby asked.

“I cut the wire that connected the explosives to the battery.” Happy’s eyes widened and her mind raced.

“Mommy?” Grace asked, climbing off Toby’s lap.

“Yeah?” Happy said, bending down to Grace’s level as she took two steps closer to her.

“You might want these back.” She said, handing Happy back her favorite set of wire cutters.

Happy just laughed and pulled Grace into a hug.

“I’m really proud of you.” Happy said as she let her arms fall back down.

“I am too, princess. Where did you learn all that?” Toby picked Grace up.

“I don’t think you realize how many books we have at home.” Grace muttered, playing with her dark pigtails.

“Speaking of home, we should go. Walter needs to wash the makeup off of his face.” Toby says with a laugh.

Then Happy remembered a similar incident from a few weeks ago.

“What did we say about using my makeup?” She asked Grace.

An evil grin flashed across Grace’s face. She looked so much like Toby in that moment it was scary.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t use Aunt Paige’s makeup.”

“You’re too smart for your own good. Say goodbye to Walter.” Toby threw Grace over his shoulder.

Happy gathered their things, following her husband and daughter out of the room.

“Bye, Uncle Wally.” She giggled.


	14. End Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first Quintis fluff I wrote after the horrors of April 25th, 2016. It was brought about by Danni's need for fluff after Tiva grief. Also, angry baking is my new favorite Happy headcanon.

"All I know at the end of the day, is you love who you love, there ain’t no other way, if there’s something I learned from a million mistakes, you’re the one that I want at the end of the day."  
-

Happy burst through the door, pounding into the kitchen. Toby was right behind her, and he was expecting her to head straight for her bed, definitely not the kitchen.

He walked in, leaning against the doorway.

Toby knew what she was doing, she did it often. He called it “angry baking.” He’d recently learned it was a coping mechanism, she’d crack eggs as violently as she could, slamming the measuring cups and bowls. She always measured her ingredients exactly, not a grain of sugar out of place. Her secret baking habit was always interesting to him. She was actually really good at it. Happy bakes like she does anything else, nothing but precise, efficient, and a most of all, aggressive.

She was rushing around the room, grabbing everything she needed.

He couldn’t tell what she was baking, last time it was a cake, and usually during a certain time of the month it was brownies.

“Hap.” He spoke tentatively, like he was afraid of setting her off.

She didn’t stop the rushing or the banging, she didn’t even look up at him.

Usually by this point, there’s flour coating the floor and a few discarded egg shells that didn’t quite make it to the trash can. Her lack of messy dysfunction showed her exhaustion, and Toby was starting to get a little worried.

“Happy, you just got off a 12 hour flight. Don’t you want to sleep?” He’d been worrying about her during their entire mission, as he always did, especially because he’d been forced to stay back at the garage. The worrying didn’t really stop when she got home.

Happy sighed, stopping her frantic motions, and pressing her palms into the countertop. Her head tipped forward, and Toby didn’t know if she was exhausted or defeated. Maybe both.

“I tried to take a nap, but I couldn’t sleep because you weren’t there with me.” It seemed like the words forced themselves out of her mouth, and she almost winced, like she hated that she needed him to sleep.

Toby was trying not to make the elated face that Happy wouldn’t admit she loved, but he was failing miserably. He really should be concerned still, not giddy.

“Well I’m here now. Nap time.” He extended his arms, and she dropped the last measuring cup and walked slowly over to him.

She’d completely abandoned whatever creation she was baking, they’d clean it up in the morning.

She let her head fall forward again and collide with his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her for a split second, then gently pushed her into her room.

She couldn’t even be bothered to change, she just flopped down onto the bed in the least graceful way possible and curled up into a ball.

Toby watched her for a second, admiring how peaceful she looked and how her hair fanned out against the pillows.

Then she rolled over onto her back and extended her arms toward him, like he’d done to her minutes before.

“Come sleep with me.” She mumbled quietly, rubbing her eyes.

“Those are my favorite words ever.” He smirked.

“That’s not what I meant, smartass.” She was all bark and no bite right now, and he placed himself on the bed next to her.

She rolled over closer to him, and he tossed an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead.

“Goodnight, Doc.” Her voice was almost a whisper, she was already half-asleep.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” He whispered back.

The last thing Happy heard was him breathe “I love you” into her hair.


	15. Deceiving the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from the prompt: “You’re a doctor and my friend’s been trying to get me a date so she fake-passed-out on the sidewalk to get your attention she’s okay I swear” and it is my first foray into the world of the college AU. People on tumblr have said I should continue this? If you like it, leave me a comment if you'd like another chapter of this AU. :)

“Hey look, there’s Toby.” Paige’s smile was mischievous as she discreetly gestured in Toby’s direction.

“Who’s Toby?” Happy wasn’t in the mood for Paige’s positivity today. She had dragged her to this dumb basketball game and actually talking to other people was where Happy drew the line.

Paige rolled her eyes like Happy is actually supposed to know every person on this campus.

“He’s a Doctor in Student Health. He’s done a couple of my check-ups lately.”

Happy took a closer look at the man across the gym.

“He can’t be much older than us.”

Paige smiled.

“He’s not. He breezed through medical school in a heartbeat. Toby’s a genius.”

It was then that Happy noticed the mischievous glint in Paige’s eye. She didn’t know exactly what Paige was up to, but she knew it wouldn’t be good.

Then Toby started to walk towards them.

“Watch this.” Paige whispered with a wink.

Then she unceremoniously fell down to the ground, purposefully landing on her back, with her limbs sprawled all around her.

Happy reacted at the same time Toby did, both lowering themselves to the ground around Paige.

Paige blinked her eyes open, looking dazed.

Happy didn’t know what to do, but of course, Toby did.

“What happened here, Paige? Toby looked her up and down methodically.

“I guess I just passed out for a second. I might just be dehydrated.” She attempted to sit up, but Toby gently pushed her back down.

“Did you hit your head?”

Paige shook her head, doing a surprisingly good job at faking this whole thing.

“Let’s go to my office and get you checked out. We need to make sure the baby’s okay.”

Paige ran her hand over her stomach, and tried to stand up. Sometimes she forgets that standing up straight from the ground isn’t as easy as it was six months ago.

“Happy, can you come with me?” Paige winked at her while Toby wasn’t looking.

“Sure.” Happy’s tone was clipped.

Thankfully, Toby’s office in the Student Health building wasn’t a far walk, and Paige kept an arm over both Toby’s and Happy’s shoulders the entire time.

They set her down gently on the examination table.

“Give me a minute, I’ll go get the ultrasound machine so we can make sure that baby’s still kicking.”

Toby handed her a bottle of water, and then left the room.

“What the hell, Paige?” Happy was part angry, and part concerned.

“It got his attention.”

Happy rolled her eyes.

“You could have hurt yourself, or the baby. Why the hell would you do that?”

“I would never put him in danger, I purposely landed on a mat. It didn’t even hurt. Besides, my love life is boring right now. I need to live through yours.”  
Happy eyes widened like she absolutely couldn’t believe what Paige had done.

“You’re insane.”

Paige rolled her eyes.

“He’s nice, and smart, and sarcastic. You’d really like him.”

“I don’t really like anyone.”

Paige crossed her arms and rolled her eyes for what could have been the thousandth time during this conversation.

“You should give him a chance. A fellow genius could be good for you.”

Paige was right. Happy was always surrounded by guys in her classes, but she thought they were all painfully dull and incredibly unintelligent. A bit of intelligence in her life couldn’t hurt.

“I’m a sucker for genius love.”

“Good luck with that.” Happy was obviously not convinced.

Toby walked into the room and started Paige’s ultrasound. Happy payed close attention to him the whole time. He worked methodically and efficiently, but he was still gentle. He talked to Paige about the baby the whole time, and Happy could tell he cared. The few smartass comments he threw in there almost made her crack a smile.

She looked away from Toby to find Paige staring at her with a smug smile.

“It seems like everything is okay for now. Stay hydrated and don’t overdo it.” Toby said with a smile as Paige got ready to go.

“Someone needs to keep an eye on you.” Toby looked over at Happy, meeting her stunning dark eyes for the first time.

“I’ll make sure she’s okay.” Happy shot Paige an exasperated look.

Toby picked up a business card from his desk, and wrote something on the back before handing it to Happy. She turned the card over to find his cell number on the back.

“Call me if you need me. Or if you don’t.”

He left the room, and Happy didn’t have to look to see the smug look on Paige’s face.

“You guys will make a cute couple.”

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“I’ll do anything for love.” Paige smiled wistfully and climbed off the table.

They hadn’t been back in their dorm for more than then minutes when someone knocked on the door.

“Happy, can you get that?” Paige had just gotten situated on the couch and she didn’t want to get up.

Happy looked through the peephole and turned back to glare at Paige.

“I’m going to kill you.”

Paige smiled.

“You wouldn’t leave my son without a mother. Now open the door.”

Happy leaned against the back of the door for a moment before she decided that she couldn’t avoid this.

She opened the door to see a doctor with the good hair and the compelling eyes standing in front of her. She hates that she thinks he’s attractive.

He smiled.

“Hey, Toby.”


	16. Herbal Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the prompt: “Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery but today you’ve caught me and demanded to come with me to make sure that the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft and I’m trying to find a way to break it to you that we’re on the way to a cemetery” and it turned out super cute!

“You know you’re not cutting those properly, right?”

The voice scared her to death, and the wire cutters she was holding narrowly missed her foot on their way to the ground.

“How am I supposed to cut them?” Her voice was snippy, but even she knew she had no right to be condescending.

Happy looked up at the man standing on the house’s front steps.

“You always cut the stems too short. They’ll live longer if you cut them closer to the ground.” He didn’t seem angry, just amused.

Happy looked around, attempting to find an exit strategy.

“I’d ask if you come here often, but I know you’ve come once a week for the past five months. Every Saturday between six and seven p.m.” He looked at her with a smug smile. 

“Scratch that. Now that I think about it, three weeks ago, you didn’t come until Sunday morning. What happened that night?”

Even if she wanted to tell him, he wouldn’t want to know what happened that night.

“That’s none of your business.” She’d picked up the wire cutters again, and that fact didn’t go unnoticed by the man that was slowly approaching her.

“I demand to know who you’re bringing flowers to.” He took another step forward and Happy took two steps back. His words were threatening, but his tone was playful. He’s about as scary as her neighbor’s labradoodle, Happy thought.

“That’s not happening.” She gathered the rest of her flowers and mentally weighed her options.

“You’re headed there now, so you could be polite and show me, or I could just follow you.” Once again, he was all bark and no bite.

But he was right. Happy was headed there now, and it was almost physically painful to think about breaking her weekly habit. She needed the peace and solace that it brought. She decided to head that way, but somehow lose him in the process.

She picked up a bouquet of flowers too big for her petite hands and stormed past him.

He all but ran to keep up with her.

“Do you want to tell me where we’re going?”

“We are not going anywhere. I am going somewhere and you are going to disappear before I get there, one way or another.”

He finally caught up to her and stood close enough that he could smell the pile of white roses that she had a death grip on.

He took one step closer, and she aimed the wire cutters in his direction.

“You know, I could get you to tell me without telling me.” He looked down at her again and watched her face wrinkle up in confusion.

“What the hell does that mean?”

He grinned, almost thrilled that she took the bait.

“I, Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, as a genius behaviorist, could ask you a series of questions and I would know exactly where you are going based solely on your micro expressional responses. Impressive, right?”

She wants to tell him exactly where he can shove his micro expressional responses, but swearing at strangers is an issue she’s been trying to work on lately.

“I, as a pissed off woman, could kill you a thousand different ways with these wire cutters.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. She could tell he was trying to read her, and she hated feeling this open.

“You could, but you wouldn’t. Sure, you’re cold and unfeeling, but not murderous. However, your skills in the area of verbal assault are unparalleled.”

Should she take that as a compliment? She didn’t know. She didn’t care.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a complete jackass?” She kept walking, leaving him trailing behind her again.

“Lots of people, but none as pretty as you.” He’s all but risking a painful death via wire cutters to compliment her.

He’d annoyed her so much that she forgot she was supposed to be coming up with a way to get rid of him. They’d arrived at the cemetery gates all too quickly.  
She only noticed because he’d gotten quiet.

Happy walked into the cemetery quickly and shot him a look over her shoulder that warned him not to follow her.

He did it anyway.

He kept a safe distance between the two of them, always staying just out of her line of sight.

After he’d given her a few minutes alone, he walked up and sat down on the ground, matching her criss-crossed position in front of a hauntingly beautiful grave.

“I thought I told you to go away.” She’d calmed substantially, but there was still a residual bite in her voice.

“You didn’t actually tell me, you just gave me a scary dragon lady stare.”

She didn’t reply.

“Just so you know, my mom’s dead too. She’s just over there.” He gestured to the other side of the cemetery.

Happy looked up at him and studied his face for the first time.

“I’ve never been able to move too far away from her. She loved to garden, that’s why I keep the flowers.” He smiled wistfully at the ground.

He was an open book, and Happy couldn’t imagine spilling that kind of information to a complete stranger.

Then he stood up abruptly and smiled at her briefly before he disappeared like she’d originally wanted him to.

She was about to leave when he slipped back into her sight.

“I’m sure your mom appreciates the flowers.”

The next Saturday when Happy got to the cemetery, she found that the patch of grass in front of her mom’s grave was already occupied by Dr. Tobias M. Curtis and an abundance of white roses.


	17. Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an engagement post-ep that was apparently rushed because I had more feels than I knew what to do with.

They stayed right where they were for the longest time, locked in each other’s embrace. His hand never stopped stroking her hair, and her hands never stopped rubbing circles into the small of his back.

Eventually, they separated and before he could even reach for the ring again, she’d surged back toward him and locked their lips in a tantalizingly slow kiss.

Toby’s wanted to do that since the moment she’d said yes before he asked, but he’d refrained. He didn’t want to push her too far. Whether she admitted it or not, she was still upset.

When they finally disconnected their lips, they stayed close enough that their breaths were mixing. Toby pressed his forehead against hers and simply stared down at her.

He pulled back just enough to grab the ring out of the velvet box that ended up being thrown across the room and hitting a Super Fun Guy action figure on it’s way down.

Toby put the ring on her finger gently.

“It fits.” Happy sensed the double meaning in his words.

“It fits.” She looked up into his eyes and saw more love than she ever thought anyone was capable of giving her.

He smiled at her again, and gently placed his hands around the top of her neck, just below her head, and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead before turning around to walk away.

“Hey, doc?” He turned back around, only a few steps away.

“Yes?” His voice was gentle.

“I love you.” She’d said it back a couple of times, but she’d never said it first. Suddenly she felt like it’s the right time.

“I love you too. More than you know.” He sent her one last smile before returning to his desk.

Even after that, she still wanted to be alone right then.

She spent twenty minutes taking the crib apart, and only after that amount of time did she realize that she was taking it apart to store it, not beating the hell out of it because she was angry.

Happy would be putting a baby into this crib eventually.

She didn’t know how much she wanted this until she didn’t have it anymore. She wants to have a family someday.

She looked over at Toby, watching him from across the room like she’d done more times than she’d like to admit. She wants a family, and she wants a family with him.

Happy glances down as the light catches on her engagement ring, and suddenly, she doesn’t want to be alone anymore.

“Hey, doc. Let’s go home.”

They were in bed, and Happy was already half asleep when Toby started to speak again. They’d hardly said a word since they got home, and they both seemed to be afraid that words would break the spell of peace that had been cast upon them. But, Toby can’t stay silent for long.

“I’m glad you have the ring. If something happens to it now, it’s your fault and not mine.” They’re in the dark, but he can still see her rolling her eyes.

“I really like the ring.” Happy had gotten quiet.

He loves these moments. Half-asleep Happy is open and vulnerable and he loves every second of it. Toby loves every second of her, and as of today, he gets every second of her for the rest of his life. 

He was elated that she liked the ring, but he chose to change the subject.

“Are you going to change your name?” The question had been in the back of his mind for a while, and he thought that he might as well ask now.

“I didn’t change my name when I married Walter. Why would I change it now?” She snuggled in closer to him, fighting off sleep only because this conversation felt important.

“Well for starters, you actually love me.” He felt her chuckle against his chest.

“I guess so.” He started running his fingers through her hair, knowing that puts her to sleep almost instantly.

“You guess that you love me or you guess that you’re going to change your name?” She chuckled again.

“Both.” Her yawn was huge, and it made him laugh.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.” She nodded and pushed herself closer to him.

“Goodnight, doc.” Her voice was a breathy whisper at this point.

“Goodnight, Hap.” He only hopes he gets to say that to her every night for the rest of his life.

Long after she fell asleep, he was still awake and replaying old memories in his mind.

Toby noticed that they were spooning in the same way that they were in the arctic when they almost died together.

This time, they were warm and safe, and the only source of cold was the metal in the ring on her left hand.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and whispered one last “I love you” for the night before he fell asleep playing with her engagement ring and dreaming of the family they’d have one day.


	18. Naturally Graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real Waige fic I'd ever done, and it was for the prompt: "“How are you so good at ice skating don’t abandon me come back don’t you dare spin me please hold my hand”

“How are you so good at ice skating?” Walter has never felt more uncoordinated than he does now.

“I guess I’m just naturally graceful.” Paige says with a smile.

Ralph catches up to them, still hugging the wall.

“You doing okay, Ralphie?” Paige was trying not to laugh.

“I’m pretty sure my feet have stopped working.” Ralph extends his arms out straight.

“That’s smart Ralph, straighten your arms for balance.” Walter’s brow is furrowed, and Paige has seen him dive in front of bullets with less concern written on his face.

Walter tries to glide forward a little too fast and he starts to stumble.

Paige grabs his hands and pulls him toward the wall of the rink. He ends up smashing against her, pinning her to the wall.

“Well that didn’t go as planned.” Paige chuckles, and they’re so close that Walter can feel her breath fan his face.

“Maybe it did.” Walter grins.

Ralph pushes in between them and grabs Walter’s hand.

“Walt, I think I got it.” Ralph’s voice hasn’t been this excited since his last interaction with candy corn.

He pulls Walter closer to the middle of the rink and begins to show him his new technique.

Paige zooms by them both and hooks her fingers around Walter’s left wrist.

“Ralph, spin!” Ralph grasps Walter’s other hand and glides in the opposite direction of Paige.

Walter instantly clings onto Paige for dear life as her giggles fill the air.

“Ralph, we’re supposed to be partners. Partners don’t do this to each other.” He’s still stumbling, but trying to catch Ralph at the same time.

Eventually, his arm ends up wrapped around Paige’s waist as he catches the back of Ralph’s coat.

They all stop to catch their breath, and Walter tilts his head forward as the dizziness catches up with him.

Paige giggles once more and cups his face in her hands.

“You okay?” Paige asks, running her thumbs over his cheeks.

Ralph zooms by again, crashing into them.

Walter looks down at him, and then back up at Paige.

He leans over to press a quick kiss onto her lips.

“I’m great.”

Ralph pulls on Walter’s hand and as soon as he separates from Paige, he lands onto the cold ground with a loud smack.

“I’m great.” He repeats to himself as he intertwines his fingers with Paige’s for one more lap around the rink.


	19. Antisocial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Waige prompt I did a few days ago: "Please don't make me socialize."

“Please don’t make me socialize.” Ralph looked across the rooftop in horror at all the random people he’d never met before.

“Ralph, this was your idea.” Walter was trying to be the parent in this situation, but they both knew he didn’t want to socialize either.

Walter looked around the crowded roof, trying to spot Paige. She was standing next to the wall talking to some of her classmates, still wearing her black cap.

Music was playing softly, and some people that may have had a drink or two were dancing. Black and gold streamers were haphazardly thrown around, and a “Congrats Grad” sign was hanging over the doorway. No one ever said geniuses make great party planners, but it’s the thought that counts.

“It was a good idea in theory, but I underestimated the amount of human interaction involved.” Ralph stared longingly at the door.

“Do you think your mom had fun at the quantum mechanics symposium we went to last week?” Walter has gotten better at giving advice lately, it wasn’t quite the blind leading the blind anymore.

“No. She doodled in her notebook the whole time.”

“She knew she wasn’t going to enjoy the symposium, but she went anyway. She went because she loves us, and she knew we would enjoy it. We are doing the same thing.”

They both turned to look at Paige. She’d taken off her cap and ditched her shoes, and she and Toby had started pulling people out of their chairs to dance.

Walter put his hands on Ralph’s shoulders and started pushing him in Paige’s direction.

Their eyes met briefly as her face lit up when the song changed.

“Do you see that smile on her face?”

Ralph nodded and even began to smile himself.

“That’s why we socialize.”


	20. PB&J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a cute little thing I did for the prompt: "you're the peanut butter to my jelly."

“What are you doing?” Happy startled him, and he almost dropped the knife he was holding.

“I’m making a sandwich. What the hell does it look like I’m doing?” Cabe said, waving the peanut butter covered knife around.

“That is not how you make a sandwich.”

Cabe rolled his eyes, completely fed up with all of them today.

“I may not be a genius, but I know how to make a sandwich. I’ve been making PB&Js longer than you’ve been alive, kid.”

“Then you’ve been doing it wrong for way too long.” Happy shrugged her shoulders.

“What exactly is the right way?” Cabe had put down the knife and crossed his arms.

“Not that way.” Toby walked up beside them, not being able to resist the appeal of a potential argument.

“Go crap in your hat, Doc.”

Toby rolled his eyes.

“She’s right, ya know.”

“You always think she’s right.” Cabe picked the knife up and resumed making his sandwich.

“That’s because I’m always right. But seriously, you’ve got to stop using that stuff.” Happy cringed like she took personal offense to his sandwich making habits.

“It’s peanut butter and jelly all in one jar. You geniuses should admire its efficiency.”

“It’s not efficient, it’s gross.” Happy’s nose wrinkled up.

“How is it gross?”

Happy opened her mouth to speak, but Toby beat her to it.

“She thinks it messes up the peanut butter to jelly ratio. Also, you leave it all in the middle and don’t spread it out so the edges are completely bare, and she can’t trust people who do such barbaric things to a sandwich. Besides, she hates grape jelly. Anything but blackberry is gross to her.”

Cabe shook his head.

“And Doc just thinks it’s gross because you don’t cut the crust off.” Happy replied.

Toby nodded with a wink in Happy’s direction.

“You two are something else.” Cabe took a bite out of his freshly made sandwich and walked away, not willing to admit that they’re right and it’s might be the worst sandwich he’s ever had.

Happy throws the offending jar of crap in the garbage.

“You’re the peanut butter to my jelly.” Toby said.

Happy won’t admit that she likes how cheesy he is sometimes.

“Why do you get to be jelly?”

“Because I’m sweet and you’re not.” Toby’s eyebrows raise like it’s the most obvious answer in the world.

“I’d be offended if that weren’t so true.”


	21. Dismantling Misogyny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I did today: "You're supposed to talk me out of this."

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” Happy’s hands were still balled up into fists.

“Hell no. I’m not talking you out of this one.” Toby was just as upset as she was.

“Someone needs to teach him a lesson.” She was looking across the room at the man in question.

Fred Taylor is a rich idiot that has apparently never realized that women are human beings that need to be treated with respect.

“If you don’t, I will, and if I don’t, Cabe will.” Toby had crossed his arms and stood in front of Happy. The thought of him even looking at her again made him more angry than anything had in a long time.

Cabe had already given this Taylor guy a stern talk, but it didn’t appear to phase him. One more remark in Happy’s direction was going to be the end of the talking and the start of the violence.

“Listen kids, we have a job to do, but as soon as the job is done, I’ll look the other way and you can do whatever you gotta do.” Cabe winked in their direction and sent Taylor yet another glare.

They continued doing their jobs, albeit angrily, and when Happy had to go out on her own to fix a generator, Taylor turned his attention to Toby.

Happy was only gone for two minutes but when she got back she could practically see smoke coming out of Toby’s ears.

“What did he say?” Happy was speaking through gritted teeth.

“I’m not even going to repeat it.” Toby just shook his head. “I was two seconds away from decking him, but then I realized he’s probably had his ass kicked by many a protective guy, but what he really needs is a dose of pure feminine defiance.”

Happy turned around, sending Taylor a wicked grin.

“Then it’s a good thing feminine defiance is my specialty.”

Walter chose that moment to interrupt.

“We’re all done here.” He shook Taylor’s hand in a way that was rigid and impolite, even for him.

“I’m going to go get the van.” Cabe turned around and smiled, knowing what was coming.

“I’ll go with you.” Sylvester wanted no part of the violence, even though he knew it was well deserved. 

Happy looked around and watched Walter take a step away from Taylor and move closer to Paige, who was standing with a furrowed brow and tightly crossed arms. Everyone was tense, and finally she turned back to Toby.

“Go give him hell, Hap.”

She nodded and Taylor devilishly grinned as Happy approached him.

He started to speak, no doubt planning to say something that would have pissed her off more, but Happy wasn’t having it.

“Listen up, jackass. I don’t know how you’ve survived this long walking through life being a complete misogynistic asshole, but it ends today. Someone needs to teach you that you have to treat women with respect. So, if you ever speak to me or another woman the way you’ve spoken to me today, you are going to spend the rest of your life feeling the imprint of my wedding ring in your face.”

Happy crossed her arms and Taylor took a step back.

“Got anymore sleazy things to say?”

With wide eyes, he shook his head instantly.

“I didn’t think so.”

Happy turned on her heels and walked away, stopping when she reached the others and saw three proud smiles looking back at her.

Toby raised his hand and slapped hers in an overly dramatic high five.

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
